Saving Harry
by Potter25
Summary: USED TO BE CALLED CAN'T STAY AWAY! DIFFERENT TITLE : Ginny makes a drastic decision...she will go with Harry and be by his side, even if it means her death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…let's see if I lost it… 

Ginny Weasely stared miserably at the waiting train. It was all a test to see how much she could take before cracking. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood next to her; however, she couldn't help but wish that they would just leave her. She had spent most of her youth trying to get INTO their group, and now all she wanted more than anything was to get out.

The train whistled and let out a burst of steam.

"Best be getting on," said Harry to her right; he placed a hand on her lower back and pushed her forward. Ginny sighed and move away from his hand. She didn't bother to look at the expression on his face. Ron and Hermione entered the train with Harry dragging behind; he kept looking back at Ginny, his eyes questioning.She looked away, and headed over to where Neville was standing with Luna Lovegood.

"Ginny," Luna said dreamily, "why aren't you sitting with Harry?"

"There's no need anymore."

"Why ever not? I thought you two were in _love_; or at least, he definitely was…" Luna said as if she had known Harry's inner feelings better than he had.

Ginny coughed and shifted from one foot to the other. "Yes, well, I had my chance, and now it's over," she said quietly.

"If you're so worried about it, why don't you ask a klelazle? Did you know that Seers get their gifts from eating the hair of a klelazle?" she said nonchalantly.

Ginny just smiled and shook her head. No matter how horid she was feeling, she could always count on Luna to lift her spirits, simply by being…Luna. Neville stepped up next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"Come on, let's go find a seat," Neville said quietly. Luna walked next to them happily in her own little world. Her hair which was normally loose and flowing down her back was up in a pony tail, swinging behind her.

"Ginny, have you read the latest issue of the Quibbler? Neville was just reading it with me. There was a very interesting story in there about a jubular cocotau that got loose from the Department of Magical Beasts. Apparently the minister and the jubular set the wedding date for later this summer." Luna scratched her nose with her index finger.

Ginny laughed; it was the first full blown laugh that had escaped her in days. Neville shook from next to her, clearly enjoying Luna's insanity as well.

Neville first helped Ginny onto the train before turning to help Luna; then he hopped on himself just as the train began rolling. Ginny wound her arm through Luna's and Neville and began to walk of finding an open compartment. The first one held Parvati Patil and her sister. Moving on, they opened the second door, and Ginny was forced to put a smile on her face.

"Ginny!" Dead stood up, looking into her face awkwardly. "I'm…I'm really…"

"Dean, don't."

He nodded once before gesturing to the empty spaces next to himself and Seamus.

Ginny shook her head. "Thank you, but…no." She guided Neville and Luna further down the corridor, before stopping and letting some of the emotions she'd been feeling take over. "I just...I just can't do this, Nev."

He looked down at her in concern before pulling her into a bear hug.

"Listen, I know what's bothering you. I'm not stupid. Seriously Gin, don't even think about it. I've seen the way Harry looks at you. Hell, I lived in the same room with him all year. He adores you. He's only doing what he's doing to protect you."

She sighed. "Yea, I guess." She didn't feel like trying to sound convincing.

Neville nodded against her head and gave her an extra squeeze. She felt Luna's thin arms wrap around the both of them after a minute. The three stood in silence before the nearest compartment opened.

"Gin? Nev? Luna? I thought I heard Neville's voice out here. Hey why don't you come on in?" Ron stood at door smiling.

Ginny wiped the tears from her eyes, and cursed her disobedient tear ducts. She instantly turned a vibrant shade of red; _how much had they heard?_ Ron pulled the door wider, and Ginny saw Harry sitting, facing the compartment door. He was staring at them, or rather Neville's arms still around Ginny. Neville quickly removed his grip on Ginny, turning a bright red. He stuttered and apology judging by the look on Harry's face. "Come on in." Neville and Luna sat down on either side of Hermione who was engrossed in a large book. Ron sat down next to the wall on Harry's chair, leaving only the seat next to Harry available. _It couldn't get much worse than this._ Ginny sat down slowly, leaning back and glancing around at everyone in the compartment. Neville was already leaning on the window, gazing out at the passing scenery; Luna was fully engrossed in an upside down article of the Quibbler; Hermione had looked up, given her a pleasant smile before burying her head back in her book; Ron had slumped against the wall, his eyes closed; and Harry had glanced at her, giving her a small smile. He opened his mouth, rethought what he was going to say, and fell silent. Blushing brilliantly, he turned back to the window and looked out. Ginny sighed, sinking further into her seat. She already felt completely out of place. She began to feel tired, and shifted closer to Ron, leaning her head on his shoulder and passing out.

What felt like hours later, she felt someone tugging on her sleeve. She opened one eye, to see Harry hovering over her. His green eyes were large and tortured, swimming with an emotion that he was supposed to suppress. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up and scooting away from Ron, who only made an undistinguished noise before going back to sleep.

"Ginny, I really need to talk to you."

"What Harry? What is it?" Concern seemed to bubble up.

"I have to explain. I have to tell you."

Ginny smiled and touched his arm. "That's very nice of you to want to explain, but there really is no need. I understand."

Harry shook his head. Glancing around, he grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Harry!" she hissed.

"Shhhh, that may be all and good! But I HAVE to explain. I can't have you thinking...well that I…"

"That you what?" she gazed into his eyes, begging to understand what he was trying to tell her.

He only shook his head, and pulled Ginny out of the compartment; Neville, who was the only one still awake, glanced at them as they exited.

Once they were safely in an empty compartment, Harry pushed her into sitting position.

"Ginny, listen. I didn't want to break up with you."

The smile on Ginny's face quickly slid off. "Then why did you, Harry?"

"I had to."

Ginny snorted. "Right, I forgot. _You had to._"

"Damnit Ginny! If anything ever happened to you because you're involved with me, I wouldn't know what to do." He sounded defeated, but at that moment, Ginny didn't care.

"Harry! I can protect myself! I'm moderately insulted that you think otherwise!" she spat.

"I don't mean it like that. I know that you can protect yourself…but I just…_can't lose you!" _he said this, leaning over her, inches away from her face. "The thought of losing you scares me more than Voldemort winning."

Ginny was silent for a few seconds, staring into Harry's tortured eyes. "Why are you telling me all this?" she asked, her voice cracking. "Why would you tell me things like this, and then tell me that we can't be together?"

Harry sighed and flopped down next to her. He was silent for a few seconds before turning his body to face her. "I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. This is a whole new feeling for me, and I'm not entirely sure what to do about how I feel. All I do know is that I would do anything to protect you. Anything! Including tracking Voldemort down before he even has a chance to threaten you. Nothing will EVER happen to you, Ginny. Trust me when I say that. You mean way too much to me. We can't be together because if something happens to you, then Voldemort wins. I lose." He stared at her, willing her to speak her feelings; something to help him get through what he was feeling.

"Harry? What are you saying?" she asked quietly.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. Leaning back into the chair beside her, he remained quiet. After a few seconds he finally spoke.

"Ginny, don't you see! The fate of the wizarding world doesn't rest solely on me." He sat up and faced her again. "It rests on your safety! If something happens to you! There is no way I can even contemplate conquering Voldemort! There would be no point! If something happens to you! He would have killed EVERYONE that I ever loved; everyone that has ever made me remotely happy! First my parents, then Sirius, then Dumbledore! Ginny I can't…I WON'T let that happen to you!"

Ginny was silent. Tears began to brim her eyes. "You're going to leave aren't you?" Comprehension had finally dawned. He was telling her this because he wasn't sure when he would see her again.

He turned to her again. "Yes, I have to leave."

Ginny nodded, and turned to face him fully. "Well, take me with you." She grasped his hands in hers and stared into his eyes.

His eyes grew wide. "Ginny, no, haven't you been listening? You are NOT to be involved!" He stood up and stared down at her.

She stood up as well so she was standing up against him at her full height, which wasn't that much, at least it was taller then her sitting on the chair. "I already am Harry. I'm already involved."

"I refuse to believe that! If you are involved, it's because of me, and we are going to remedy that immediately!"

"Fuck Harry!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Would you listen to yourself? You can't just _take me out_ of the fight! I'm a Weasely! We are a marked family! Blood traitors…ringing any bells? I, as a Weasely, am fucked already!"

Harry shook his head, pacing in front of her. "There must be other precautions we can take."

"Harry! HARRY! STOP AND LOOK AT ME!"

He stopped and looked at her.

"Nothing you say or do can protect me now. I'm in it. Anyway, why aren't getting so incredibly worried about Ron and Hermione? I don't see you banishing them from joining you! They mean a great to you as well! I'm not a baby Harry, I can handle myself fine out there! I want to help you!"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING AT ALL! YOU'RE DIFFERENT FROM RON AND HERMIONE! OK! YOU'RE DIFFERENT! I CAN'T LET YOU COME WITH US!" he went to look out the window. He grasped the sides of the window until his knuckles were white.

"How am I different?" she asked quietly, going to stand behind him.

"I tried to get you out of my head after we broke up. I really tried. I knew that I had to do this alone. But I kept thinking about what if I never got to see you again? What if I just ended things and I never got another chance to see you; to tell you…What would I have been fighting for? Everyone that I have ever loved has died, and I couldn't take it if you died. It was the scariest thought I'd ever conceived."

Ginny was silent, the force of his words striking her heart. She gently turned him around to face her. "You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and you're worried about me?"

"You're my rock. I can't very well accomplish anything without my rock." Harry smiled sadly.

Ginny took in a breath, before pulling Harry toward her. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He shook with emotion and gripped her as if she would disappear from his arms. "Harry, you'll win; and I'll be there for you every step of the way. You'll kill Voldemort; and when you do, I'll be right there; and I'll be waiting." She pulled away slightly, and kissed his cheek.

God...i haven't written in forever...for those of you who remember me...i wrote Gin's Dreams and The Unexpected. umm...I really hope you like it..this is just basically me trying to practise more..i'm highly out of practise...so just leave comments! make me feel special:)


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

**Chapter 2: A Decision**

Harry was going to be there any minutes. She hadn't seen him in three weeks since their 'talk' on the train. She didn't know if she should be feeling elated, upset, unsure, confused, or unconcerned. She felt a little of all five. She leaned her forehead against her bedroom window and stared into the garden below. Bill was standinga little ways behindRonwho was attempting to denomethe garden in an effort to clean up for thewedding. Bill was sipping lemonade, and clearly trying to engage Ron in conversation. At one point, however,she saw Ron turn to Bill with an angry expression contorting his face. Ron gestured to the garden around him. The anger vanished when an upset gnome bit his ankle before sprinting away. Bill threw his head back and laughed.

Ginny smiled. Getting up, she made her way downstairs to see her brothers. They were the only siblings that were currently at the burrow. Fred and George were working tirelessly at the joke shop; Charlie was on his way home from Romania for the Bill's wedding; Percy hadn't been heard from in over a year, and Fleur was with her mother and Gabrielle looking at flower displays.

"Hey Gin," Bill said grinning as she stepped into the garden. "Want to help Ron denome this rampant zoo? He's been asking me, but in my weakened condition…"

"You're weakened condition, Bill?" she said smiling.

He just shrugged and sipped his lemonade. "So…Gin, I heard some stuff…" Bill said glancing at Ron then back to Ginny grinning.

Ginny sighed heavily. "What did you hear?"

"You and Harry, huh?"

"Ron, honestly, do you need to share THAT with everyone?"

She stopped andaddressed Bill. "Yes, we date for about 3 months last year. We no longer are together." She avoided looking at Bill as she took off chasing after a particularly feisty gnome.

"You almost sound as if you're still sore about him dumping you? It's been almost 3 weeks," Ron said, flinging a gnome about 20ft.

Ginny stopped in her pursuit and turned to Ron. "You're an arse, do you know that?" She abandoned her chase, and walked inside. The last think she heard was Bill calling Ron a moron before she disappeared inside.

"Ginny?" said a voice from behind her as she began to ascend the stairs.

She stopped in her tracks; she knew that voice. Turning around, she plastered a large smile on her face. "Harry." He looked to have just arrived. White soot was sprinkled in his hair and on his black shirt. His kaki pants were wrinkled, looking as if they had trampled on by a hippogriff. "How are you?" he asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Pretty good, tired."

He smiled and dropped his trunk to the floor beside the fireplace. He advanced on her, pulling her close to him, and burying his nose in her hair. "I've missed you," he said, relaxing into the embrace.

"I've missed you too." She pulled back and smiled at him. "Ron and Bill are just outside. I'm sure they would love to see you. I have to…" she pointed upstairs. She just wanted to get away. Being around Harry was intoxicating; it did things to her brain.

Harry nodded, looking into her eyes. She knew he was trying to read her. If she didn't move fast enough, she was sure he'd read exactly what she was feeling. "Alright, will I see you at dinner?"

"Oh yea, wouldn't miss it." She smiled prettily. "When Hermione gets here, can you send her up please?"

Harry's suspicion turned instantly to concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, why would you say that? Just because I want to see Hermione doesn't mean that something's wrong!" she snapped.

Nothing changed in Harry's eyes at her outburst. "I'll send her up when she arrives."

Ginny nodded and disappeared up the stairs and into her room.

About an hour later, there was a tentative knock on the door. "Come in." Hermione entered, dragging her trunk behind her. She examined her friend, before sitting down on her already made bed.

"What's up Gin? Harry made me come up here as soon as I came."

"Well, you could have greeted everyone, I didn't need you IMMEDIATELY."

Hermione smiled and got up to situate herself on Ginny's bed. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Hermione, you know that Harry and I broke up, right?" she asked, picking at a piece of thread on her bedspread.

"I do," she said, giving her red headed friend a concerned look.

"Well, on the train ride home, we had a long talk about 'us,' about how we care about each other and why he broke it off in the first place."

"And?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"And…well, I've decided…" there was a long pause while Ginny weighed her words.

"You've decided what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I can't sit back and let him go on this 'death mission' without me." Ginny said quietly. "I care for him so much! And…Hermione he's planning on leaving; leaving for some great stupidly noble reason. What if he doesn't come back? What if I have to live my life always asking myself 'what if?' what would have happened between us 'if'? I can't do that. I love him; however, I can't help but think to myself that he's being stupid by throwing the first thing that has been really good for both of us, out the window because he thinks it's the noble thing to do. He thinks that he's protecting me by not being with me. Doesn't it make more sense to spend as much time with the person that you love, to make the most of it? I want to shake him sometimes for giving it all up. He might never know; I might never know what we could have had, and that scares me." She sighed, and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started slowly again, "Hermione, what scares me the most, is the thought of him not coming home at all." Ginny looked up into Hermione's eyes. "Now, I know that I'm not 'you or Ron' but I still want the right to be able to be there with him while he's away and in danger. I want to fight Voldemort with him; even _for_ him. I want to be able to protect and care for him. I want to be the one that he goes to for comfort. And it hurts me that he won't allow me to."

Hermione scooted closer to Ginny and wrapped her arm around the younger girl.

"Listen, Ginny, everyone knows that Harry is stubborn."

Ginny snorted, "That was the biggest understatement ever."

"In his mind, everyone that he has ever loved has ended up dead. And most of the time, it tends to be true. No wonder why he fears letting you get to close."

Ginny shook her head. "I can't let him just go off without me Hermione. I can't let him do that. I love him too much to stand on the sidelines and just watch him tease death. I can't stand by and do nothing!" She sat in silence for a few minutes, holding back emotion. "I need to talk to Neville."

Hermione pulled away quickly and stared at Ginny with wide eyes. "Ginny, now is NOT the time to play dirty. I'm pretty certain by the way Harry looks at you that he still loves you! And to try to rise a reaction out of him would be cruel."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Sweet Jesus, Hermione! I don't want to date Neville! I just need to talk to him."

Hermione gave the girl a withering look. "I really think you should rethink this."

Ginny glared at Hermione. "Are you trying to tell me that I can't be friends with whomever I want?"

"Of course not! I just don't know how Harry would react."

"He knows that I don't want to date Neville! This is ridiculous! I just want to talk with him!"

"Whatever you think best…" Hermione said uncertainly.

Ginny sat in her room later that night after dinner, writing in a notebook. There was a knock at the door, successfully throwing her from her train of thoughts.

"Can I come in?" a masculine voice asked through the door.

"Who is it?" Ginny asked, getting up from the midst of her unmade bed and making her way toward the door.

"It's Harry."

Ginny's sat on the other side of the door, weighing the benefits and consequences of answering the door. Her heart pounded so loud that she thought Harry might be able to hear it through the wood of her door. Slowly, she reached for thehandle and took a deep breath. Harry stood on the other side of her door, his hands jammed nervously into his trouser pockets. His hair was in disarray on top of his head, looking as if it had been earlier attacked by the now absent hands.

"What can I do for you?" Ginny asked, leaning against her door.

"Can I…?" Harry was looking past her into her room. It dawned on her that he had never had the pleasure of seeing her room before. Glancing behind her, she did a quick assessment of the state of cleanliness the room was in. Satisfied with the results she opened the door wider.

"Don't mind the bed. I didn't think I would be entertaining men in my room tonight."

Harry chuckled and entered her room. He stood in the middle of the room, revolving on the spot in order to examine her room from all angles.

"So what'd you need, Harry?" she asked after a minute. She had sat back down on her bed and was watching him.

"I wanted to talk about the wedding."

Ginny smiled warmly. The wedding wasn't for another two weeks. What could he possibly have to say about the wedding? "What about the wedding?" she asked.

Harry turned to her and came to sit on the end of her bed. "Ginny, I want to talk like we used to while we were dating."

Ginny stared at him in silence, urging him to continue.

"I really want us to stay friends."

"Harry; did we or did we not have a conversation about this on the train back home? I'll be right here for you, no matter what."

Harry nodded, looking down at her bedspread. He began to pick at a piece of loose string before looking up. Ginny could tell by the look in his eyes how hard this conversation was on him. "Look the thought of losing you scares me. And not just losing you _physically_, but losing you _emotionally_ as well." He sighed heavily. "Before you, I'd never really experienced the feelings that I got whenever I was near you. It was the first time in my life when I was unconditionally happy. God I feel like a nutter," he muttered.

Ginny smiled. "You're not a nutter.

Harry gave a small smile before continuing. "Ginny, these past couple weeks without you have been…well...unpleasant." He chuckled at his word choice; he sobered quickly. "My mind is in this enormous battle and sometimes I think it would be better if Ron, Hermione, and I just leave quickly so I'd be put out of my out of my misery, at least for a while. However, I always realize that nothing can stop me from feeling the way I do about you. I thought that breaking it off with you would protect you with no cost to mine or your feeling. I figured we'd go our separate routes, and all would be well. I underestimated how much you truly meant to me, and I'm very sorry for that. I guess what I'm try to get at here is, please, I beg of you, don't ever forget me. That is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said, but…with you…the thought of you moving on with your life and me not being apart of it, not even a thought, well, itscares the hell out of me. If something does happen to me while I'm gone. Please don't forget me."

Ginny stared at him. She knew right then what she needed to do. Sure it was dangerous; sure she might lose her life, but it was a consequence she was willing to take to protect the boy sitting next to her. She had to talk to Neville.

She placed a hand on Harry's cheek and leaned forward to leave a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I could never forget the man that I love. And I won't ever have to, because you're going to come back to me, Mr. Potter." A tear ran down her cheek, and he reached up to wipe it away with his thumb. He pulled her in against his chest, burying his hand in her long curly auburn hair. She felt him shudder and felt the moisture of his tears on her cheek, or were they hers? She couldn't tell the difference. She sat there nestled in his arms, crying for them, crying for what they had, for what they will have, for their future; she cried for what she was sure now that she had to do. This was her only chance to let the fear over take her. This was her last chance to just break down and be held by him. After this, she must be strong. Her near future was already mapped out, and it was sure to be a rough ride. There would be no room for crying. There would only be room for strong thoughts, strong beliefs, and even stronger passions.

Let me know if you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Spell

**THE SPELL: CHAPTER 3**

It was a week before the wedding, and Ginny was still working up the nerve to talk to Neville about her plan. Neville had been there for three days already, and no time seemed like the right time for such a serious conversation. However, the mood and the will seemed to strike her while she was working on her potions homework.

"Neville, I remember you telling me about a protection potion a while back, called amor something," Ginny said slyly, without looking up from her homework.

Neville looked up at Ginny questionably, "which one? There are many."

"Oh I don't know, I remember you were doing a report on a specific form of gildwerdal seeds for herbology and you came across a protection potion that was made from it."

"Oh, yea, that was, uh, a sacrificial protection potion; very dangerous."

"Right, what did it do again?" she asked, biting on the tip of her quill.

"Ginny, why do you want to know this?"

"I'm writing a paper on protection potions and I need one that has enough information written about it to fill up 3ft. of parchment," she said, gazing at Neville convincingly.

Neville looked at her uncertainly. "Are you sure that's why you want to know?"

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I swear."

"Well, alright then," he said staring at her uneasily. "The potion forms a protective barrier around the person that you are wishing to protect. The protection is basically made from the potion maker's soul. The person brewing the potion must drink the concoction with a strand of hair plucked from the person's head (the one you wish to protect.). The brewer will slowly have his or her soul sucked away from him or her, sending him or her into a deep slumber; an almost coma like state. However, the brewer's soul will shield the person they are protecting from any sort of harm for a short duration; probably a week or two. This means that for that week, any spell, jinx, or even curse will be inflicted not on the person they are protecting, but on the person who brewed the potion."

"Only a week?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Ginny, what were you thinking about?" he asked uneasily.

Ginny sat up in her arm chair. "Neville, can you go up and get that book for me to look through? You do have it don't you?"

"Look, Ginny, I have it, but…"

"Please, Nev. I really need your help right now."

Neville nodded, he got up from his position in front of the fire, and made his way upstairs.

Neville came back down the stairs moments later carrying a leather bound book. He handed it to Ginny, and plopped back down in front of the fire, sprawling out on his stomach.

"You know, Harry asked me what I was doing when I went up there only for a minute."

"And?" Ginny asked, clearly not following.

"Well, I told him I was getting something for you, his head almost popped clear off his head. Ginny, I honestly think that me being here with you, though helpful, is really not a good idea."

"Oh buck up Nev. You're hear for Bill's wedding as my guest! Honestly! Can't I have friends? Besides Luna's coming tomorrow for the wedding too."

Neville nodded briefly. "That's all well and good, but I don't want to lose Harry's friendship because he happens to think that I want to steal you from him."

She shook her head and opened the book that Neville had brought her. A few minutes later she had found what she was looking for. The potion looked really complex; it reiterated the fact that it only worked for a short duration. However, it did mention a spell, amor infinite, that had the same effects, only it lasted much longer. It lasted until the person was either dead or was reunited with his or her soul. There were no directions, just this small description.

She closed the text with a snap and looked up at Neville who was unaware of her gaze.

"Nev?"

"Hmm?" he grunted, looking up from his homework. Noticing her look of determination, he sat up and looked at her dead in the eyes, his look of unease slowly intensifying.

"What? What is that look?" he asked.

"I think I have to do something?" she said.

"What exactly do you have to do?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Sacrifice myself."

Neville gaped at her. His left eye started to twitch, soon followed by the right side of his mouth. "Are you kidding?" he asked after a minute of shocked silence.

"Not at all." She was determined.

"Ginny, do you have any idea how dangerous that potion is? You could die!"

"I know that. I'm willing to face the consequences," she said bravely.

"It only lasts a week! Two at the most!" he tried.

"The spell doesn't. The spell lasts until the job is done." She smiled.

"THE SPELL? WHAT SPELL?" Neville shouted. Ginny scrambled down to the carpet in which Neville was sitting and held her hand over his mouth.

"You can NOT blow this for me, ok? I need to do this!" she hissed, slowly taking her hand away from his mouth.

Neville glared at her. "I can't believe you are actually considering this!"

"Neville, please support me on this! I need your help! You know that I have to do this!"

"I know no such thing," he growled. "Ginny, I can't let you go through with this stupid idea. If Harry wouldn't let you come with them, do you honestly think he would let you pull this?"

"Harry won't know," she said triumphantly.

Neville continued to stare at her.

A second later there were footsteps on the stairs. "What's all the yelling about down here?" the voice of Ron asked.

Neville opened his mouth to answer but was silenced when Ginny's foot came crashing down on his hand.

"Nothing, just a minor disagreement," Ginny smiled at her brother.

"Minor my arse," Neville muttered, rubbing his hand.

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Right then, I'll just be off.

Ginny waited until Ron disappeared outside before continuing. "Neville, please, I beg of you, just hear me out! I love Harry! I need to do something or I will only feel guilt for standing by, and basically watching Harry put himself in danger day after day! I mean, think about it! Don't you ever feel left out? I mean, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get to do EVERYTHING together. Don't you ever want to just lash out and scream for them to let you help for once? Don't you ever want to show them that you are capable of being worthy of standing by them? And I've been thinking; if I die, at least I'll have done it bravely and for the man that I love."

Neville was silent. "Ginny, I understand where you are coming from, but please, think about this. You aren't sacrificing your hair, your face, or even your magic; you are sacrificing your _life. _You can't go back and change it. Once it's done, it's done."

"I realize that, but it's something I need to do, something I'm going to do; with or without your help. Just promise that you won't blow my cover?"

Neville sighed. "I guess if you know what you're doing, I can respect your wishes; but please, for my sanity, can you at least tell Hermione what you are doing, so she can 'look after' you?"

"I will when I get everything sorted out, more likely when it's too late for her to talk me out of it." She grinned, trying to lull Neville out of his gloomy mood.

"Come on, no more talk of this. Let's go get some ice cream."

Neville nodded, closing his school books slowly and standing up with Ginny to go get some ice cream from the kitchen.

The sun was shinning a couple days later as Ginny walked into Flourish and Blots. She had told her mother that she was going to buy her school books, when she was really going to research the Amor Nonfinite spell. She took about a half an hour to pick out what she thought were worthy books, before selecting a small table near the back door to sit at. She took out her notepad and quill and began the mind numbing trouble of research.

About an hour later, she had all the information that she needed; she sat back and reviewed what she had learned. She was surprised to see that the spell was much like a Horcrux in that it was an object that held a piece of a person's soul. However, it was not meant as a protective agent or rejuvenation agent for that one specific person alone. This spell was created to hold the soul of a person that is wishing to protect another; and it wouldn't be only one piece of that person's soul; it would be the whole thing. Basically, she was to place her soul in a locket that Harry would wear around his neck to protect him. The magic would begin when Harry clasped the locket around his neck. While her soul was in this locket, her body would be at rest, having slipped into a coma. Any jinx, spell, or even curse that would be thrown at Harry, would be bounced off of him and onto her; even the killing curse. If 'Avada Kedavara' was to be thrown at Harry, Ginny's soul would pass on, the locket and the person who uttered the curse would be destroyed, but Harry would remain alive. However, if later on, the locket and the soul inside were not destroyed, they could be reunited with her body, with a simple spell. She began to see the hope. Maybe love really would conquer all; and maybe they'd all win. Even if it killed her, she was determined to show Voldemort the power of love.

Now all she needed was to find a locket.

eh...let me kno? how you like it? lol


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

Ginny stared critically at herself in the full bodied mirror. Bending just a bit to get a better look at herself, she inwardly cursed her pale appearance. Even after she had put a thin layer of makeup on her face, she still looked pale; and then there was the sprinkling of pesky freckles around her nose. She might look halfway decent if it wasn't for those blasted freckles. She really couldn't complain about the dress, however, which was a deep shimmering gold material that Fleur had chosen for her bride's maids. It clung to her curves nicely and did a wonderful job of accenting her long rich red wavy curls that fell around her shoulders.

Sighing, she went over by her window to slip on her gold high heels. Just at that moment there was a loud knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called.

Hermione entered her room carrying a bouquet of white roses. She stopped and stared at Ginny. "Ginny, you are so beautiful!"

Ginny felt herself begin to blush. "Hermione…"

Hermione smiled and placed the flowers on Ginny's bed before making her way over to stand in front of Ginny. "Ginny, you really do look amazingly beautiful. Are you wearing make up?" She picked up a lock of Ginny's hair and examined it. "You have such lovely hair." She sighed.

A small grin tugged at the corner of Ginny's mouth. "Yea, I'm wearing makeup. Fleur's mother did it. You like?"

Hermione grinned. "You look amazing. Do you think she'd do my makeup?"

"I'm sure she would; she was overjoyed when Gabrielle suggested she should do mine."

Hermione laughed.

"When are you planning on starting to get ready?" Ginny asked, going to stand in front of the mirror again to admire herself once more.

"Whenever Ron gets out of the bathroom."

"I swear that boy spends more time in the bathroom than I do, and that's saying something." She saw Hermione chuckle in the reflection of the mirror.

Just then they heard the bathroom door open from down the hall.

"That's my queue."

Ginny grinned and picked up a long gold shimmering hair clip, and secured a wave away from her face. She wanted to look ravishing.

The reception was in full swing and everyone was either eating or dancing. She had been sitting alone at her assigned table, people watching. Neville and Luna danced very close indeed, she wasn't sure if either of them could breath, let along move with the music. Lupin and Tonks stood by the beverage table, leaning towards each other and talking in hushed voices. The sight of them, so much in love, made her stomach turn over in regret and envy.

"Gin! Wanna dance? You look so lonely all alone over here," said a masculine voice from behind her. Turning around she was surprised to see Ron offering her his hand. Smiling, she placed her hand in his and let him lead her to the dance floor.

"Thanks Ron. Where's Hermione?"

Ron blushed deep crimson before motioning to where she was dancing with Victor Krum, whom he had apparently not known was invited to the celebration.

Ginny laughed and hugged Ron tightly. "When do you intend on telling her?"

"Telling her what?" he muttered turning even redder if that was at all possible.

Ginny gently patted his arm.

"You know, Harry has wanted to dance with you all night."

"Has he?" she muttered.

"He has."

"And he couldn't pluck up enough courage to ask me?" she teased.

"I guess not. I had to show him how easy it truly was."

Ginny laughed at that. "Alas, dear brother, could it be because you do not fear rejection from your own sister?"

Ron shrugged. "I had to be better at something."

Ginny shook her head. A few seconds later, Harry himself actually came up behind Ron and tapped his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked politely.

Ron smiled at Ginny, before slipping away.

Harry placed his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her in closer.

"I see you've gained the courage to ask me to dance," Ginny teased again.

"Well, you see, I must approach such situations with caution. I can't very well just _ask _the most beautiful girl at this wedding to dance without a plan," he chuckled.

"The most beautiful? I think you flatter me too much, Mr. Potter."

"Is it working?" he asked, grinning like mad.

"I think it might be," she blushed.

"Then I think I've done a job well done." He grinned and moved his hand up back to rest between her shoulder blades.

Ginny felt herself flush under his intense gaze.

"Oi! Potter! Put a little distance between yourself and my sister!" Fred shouted jovially as he passed on the dance floor.

"Hey Fred!" Then he pulled Ginny in tighter to his chest. There was no space at all between them now. She felt his chin on top her head. She wound her arms around his waist and rested her hands on his shoulder blades. What would it hurt to lay her head on his chest for the remainder of the dance? They didn't speak, just slowly swayed to the music.

After a few minutes, she felt Harry sigh, and then speak, "Ginny, we're leaving tomorrow."

Ginny's stomach seemed to drop at his words. She pulled out of his embrace, suddenly feeling cold and scared. She stepped back and stared up at him, her eyes wide.

"But…but…I didn't think you were leaving until the end of the summer!" she stammered.

Looking beaten and downtrodden, Harry took a step closer to her. "We don't have very much time to waste! Things are getting so bad! The attacks are intensifying! We have to go before things get to far out of hand."

"But…but, Harry, that doesn't give me much time!"

He gave her a calculating look. Tears began to brim in her eyes. She wasn't prepared for this. She hadn't thought it was going to happen to quickly.

Harry reached out to her, but she pulled away. The noise, laughter, and people that encompassed the backyard festivities quickly died around her, only to be replaced by a deafening hum. Everything was blurred by the tears that were threatening, to any minute, fall.

"Ginny-please-please don't cry…" Harry croaked. He tried to reach out again, but in vain. Ginny had turned and began to walk away toward the trees that lead to the pond.

She didn't think he legs were stable enough to carry her weight for too long, and she was right. She collapsed when she reached the pond, her knees buckling beneath her as she sat in a crumpled heap of red hair and gold dress robes. She stared blankly at the inky black water of the pond, tears streaming down her face, willing for her brain to come into focus so she could begin to mentally prepare herself. She hadn't really put much thought into the spell, thinking that she could hold it off until the very last minute. Now she knew that this was the very last minute, and she didn't feel very prepared at all. If she was going to go through with what she had to do, she had to rest her mind, and come to grips with what she was destined to do.

She began to hear rustling in the trees behind her, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Ginny?" Harry asked tentatively.

Ginny didn't answer, although she did look behind her. Harry stood a few feet behind her, his hands jammed nervously in his trouser pockets.

"Er…are you ok?" he asked.

"Do I look ok?" She turned back to stare at the water.

She heard him approach her at her words. "Please Ginny! Please! Don't be like this! Please understand!" he pled. She felt him kneel next to her. "You know that I have to do this."

She nodded and swiped her hand over her tear streaked face. "Yes, I know. I just…I thought we'd have more time."

"Ginny…"

Turning to him, she grabbed his hands and pulled him down into sitting position. "Harry, what happens if we never see each other again? I can't go on living and wondering what could or would have happened between us. I'm scared!" Tears were now rushing down her face. "I'm so scared! For you! For me! For everyone! I want to be strong, Harry! I really do! But I'm just so Goddamn scared!" she sobbed and released Harry's hands, to double over and cry into the ground. She felt him lean over and hug her body to his chest. He was shaking with emotion as well. He placed small kisses on her hair and neck.

"I'm scared too, love. I'm scared too," he croaked. "But I'll never let anything happen to you. Never, do you hear me?" he promised.

She rose into sitting position, bringing him with her. She looked him directly in the eye.

"But what about you, Harry! What about you! Can you promise me that nothing will happen to you?"

He just stared at her, tears streaming down his face. She nodded and stood up, brushing off her dress robes. Harry stood up next to her. He didn't wait for her to protest and walk away, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close and buried his face in her hair. "As long as you're with me, in my head, and in my heart; as long as I have love, a home, and a promise to come back to; then nothing will happen to me. I will make sure of it," he whispered, before leaning back slightly and bringing her face to meet his. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with all the pent up passion that he had been suppressing for the past few weeks; and Ginny kissed him back with equal passion. She wound her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to her, wishing that this simple contact would somehow meld their souls together.

When they pulled apart, each of them were crying.

"I love you Ginny with all my heart and soul. Wait for me?" he asked.

Smiling through watery eyes, she nodded and pulled him in for a desperate hug. "I love you too Harry; and you don't even have to ask."


End file.
